1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectorized optical fibers, and more specifically, to methods for collapsing airlines in the cladding of nano-engineered optical fibers that seeks results in a connectorized fiber with at most only minimal changes to the mode-field diameter and/or the outer cladding diameter of the fiber prior to connectorization.
2. Technical Background of the Invention
Optical fiber connectors are used to terminate the ends of optical fibers. Optical fiber connectors enable rapid connection and disconnection of optical fibers as compared to fusion splicing. Connectors serve to align the cores of mating optical fibers so that light can pass between them with minimal loss (attenuation), and provide a mechanical coupling to hold the mating fibers together. In the early days of fiber optic systems, the use of connectors was problematic because poor connections introduced attenuation, and the connectorization process was time-consuming and required highly trained technicians. However, manufacturers have since standardized and simplified optical fiber connectors, thereby contributing to their increased use in fiber optic systems. The increased use of connectors has greatly contributed to new uses and applications for fiber optic systems, including new and creative deployments in building infrastructures.
Attendant with the increased use of fiber optic systems are issues relating to deploying optical fiber cables wherein the cables need to be bent to accommodate the geometry of a pre-existing structure or infrastructure. Improper handling and deployment of a fiber optic cable can result in macrobending losses, also known as “extrinsic losses.” In ray-optics terms, severe bending of an optical fiber can cause the angles at which the light rays reflect within the fiber to exceed the critical angle of reflection. Stated in electromagnetic-wave terms, the bending causes one or more of the guided modes of the optical fiber to become leaky modes wherein light escapes or “leaks” from the guiding region of the fiber. Such bending losses can be prevented by observing the minimum bend radius of the particular optical fibers and optical fiber cables that carry the optical fibers.
Because deploying fiber optic cables typically involves bending one or more of the cables at some location, advanced optical fibers have been developed that have improved bend performance properties. Enhanced bend performance allows for fiber optic cables to be deployed in a greater number of locations that might not otherwise be accessible due to the bending limits of a conventional fiber optic cable.
One type of bend-performance optical fiber is a “nano-engineered” fiber that utilizes small holes or voids (“airlines”) formed in the optical fiber. Nano-engineered fibers operate using basically the same wave-guiding principles as ordinary optical fibers wherein the light is guided in the core by the index difference between the core and cladding, with the exception that the nano-engineered region enhances the fibers light-carrying ability even when severely bent. However, while nano-engineered bend-performance fibers offer a significant increase in the minimum bend radius, there are some shortcomings when it comes to connectorizing such fibers because of the voids present at the end of a cleaved fiber. For example, contaminants can fill the fiber voids at the fiber end face and ingress into the fiber, thereby reducing the efficiency of the connection. One such contaminant is moisture. Other contaminants include micro-debris generated at the connector end face during the connector polishing processes, such as mixtures of zirconium ferrule material and silica glass removed during polishing, abrasives from polishing films, and deionized water. These contaminants may become trapped or embedded in the airlines at the connector end face. Due to the various forces and attendant heating the connector end experiences during the polishing process, it is extremely difficult to remove the contaminants once they are in place. In addition, contaminants in the fiber that are subsequently freed during operation and/or handling of the fiber and that move across the connector end face into the fiber core region may also increase signal attenuation.
While cleaning the fibers after the connector polishing step may be possible using methods such as ultrasonic cleaning, this is most often only a temporary fix because the fiber remains at risk of future contamination because the fiber end face still has open voids. While the fiber end face may be treated using UV or heat cured materials such as adhesives or epoxies to fill the fiber voids, the material used to seal the fiber may polish at a different rate than the optical fiber, causing indentations or protrusions on the connector end face. These features may potentially interfere with the physical contact of the connector end faces during mating or, in the case of indentations, may serve as areas for debris or other contaminants to collect and adversely impact connector performance.
One approach for reducing or eliminating the risk of contamination of a nano-engineered fiber in the connectorization process is to seal the end of the fiber with a sealant material. However, this will cause a change in the mode-field diameter of the fiber if there is an index mismatch between the fiber and the sealant material. Since the most efficient optical coupling is associated with matching the mode-field diameter of the fibers being coupled, a change in the mode-field diameter of one fiber relative to another can adversely affect the splicing/coupling efficiency.
Another approach for reducing or eliminating the risk of contamination of nano-engineered fibers in the connectorization process is to use heat to collapse the airlines at the end of the fiber. However, this potentially can lead to several problems. The first is that fusing the end of the fiber tends to change the shape of the fiber and may be difficult to control in a manufacturing environment. Generally, the fused end tends to become bulbous and often will not fit into a connector ferrule. The second is that fusing the end and then connectorizing the end can lead to damaging the end as the fiber end is inserted into the ferrule during the connectorization process.